


Missing Fred (Haiku)

by Hot_Wheels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Poetry (Haiku), Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Wheels/pseuds/Hot_Wheels
Summary: George reflects on life without his late twin brother, Fred.





	

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

** LONELINESS **

_Loneliness is such_

_a terrible thing for one_

_to experience._

**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: _This is an actual haiku I wrote for a class while working towards a college degree in Elementary Deaf Education, at the University of Tennessee, Knoxville. (At one point in my life, I'd wanted to teach young deaf children.)_
> 
> _While this applies to **all** of those who lost family and/or friends during the Wizarding Wars, I found myself focusing on how lost the Weasley family--especially George--felt after Fred was killed in **DH**._
> 
> * * *


End file.
